Meddling With Magic
by FutaSenpai69
Summary: Warning: This Story has nothing to do with Naruto-it is just a one shot I created. So please do not complain if it doesn't have anything to do with it. I was just writing and wanted to post this; it is off the record.))


Messing With Magic

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop messing with my spell book, Blaire! These spells are not play things-they can really harm you, or worse!" Admonished Noella to her little sister.

"But I was just-"

"-I don't want to hear it!" Noelle interrrupted. "With your skill of magic, you could end up blowing up this entire house if you try to employ one of these spells. Stick to the fundamental stuff ya brat!"

With that being said, Noella storms out of the room, taking her spell book with her, slamming her door behind her. Blaire only sighed and sat on her bed. She had only taken a quick gander at a few spells, but Noella made it appear as though she were going to utilize them. She was always like that when it came to Blaire, and it was so irking that she restricted her from seeing spell books. So what if she was older! They were only five years apart, since Blaire is 16. But that didn't mean she had to act like she was still a baby!

Blaire was 5'6"; she had blonde hair, which was styled in pigtails; blue eyes; C-cup sized breasts, which were covered in the bra and black shirt she was wearing. Her face was also round. She had curves, and she had developed a round ass as well. She was the youngest of the two, with Noella, the prodigy of the family, being clearly the oldest. Noella was 21. She had had white hair, like their mother, and was about the same height as Blaire was. Her eyes were also blue. The only difference was that her breast were larger, and her prowess in magic made her more popular than Blaire. Though, her magic power was lower than Blaire's, which was why she didn't want her messing around with her advanced spellbook and instead learning the basics. But Blaire had confidence in herself...she knew she could do it and prove that she was capable of handling her magic.

But in order for her to do that, she needed her sister's spellbook.

Blaire sits at her desk and began to read through her spellbook. It was nothing but the elementary stuff-something an amateur could perform. Although, since she had been doing it for so long, these spells she could do at will and without the incantation to employ them, the purpose as to why she desired more of a challenge. How else she supposed to test herself otherwise?

After five minutes of reading, Blaire slams her book shut. "This is nonsense! I've learned every spell in her, yet, because I can't control my powers, I can't get an advanced book like Noella? Ugh! This isn't fair!" Complains the blonde to the air. "If only I had that book...if I can demonstrate once that I can use my powers effectively, then I'm sure she will have no choice but to allow me access to this book. Yeah! That's it!" Blaire beams, dashing out of her room and quickly descending the stair case that lead into the living room and kitchen area. Noella was sitting in their father's chair, reading her book. Claire stands before her, a big grin upon her face.

"Listen, Noella, I have a proposal for you."

"This ought to be good..." Noella, clearly bothered, said as she removed her reading glasses and closes her book. "And, uh...what does this proposal consist of?"

"Well..." Blaire began, fiddling with her fingers. She was hesitant for a moment due to Noella's icy gaze being fixated upon her, but she mustered up the courage to continue. "Here's my proposal: if I can show you that I can use one spell from that book-"

"-Now, hold it right there..." Noella abruptly interrupts, "And what makes you think I will do something like that?"

Blaire, having her proposal shot down before she could even finish, felt disheartened, which was evident by how her beaming expression faded after hearing her response.

"Wait, but you didn't let me finish..."

"I know what you are going to say. By proposing that if you can pull off one spell in this book, then you will be allowed full access to it...am I right?" She inquired.

So she saw right through her intentions. Figures. But that didn't mean she had to end there because her plan backfired-she still had hope that she would reconsider.

"Noella, please! Give me this one chance to prove I'm capable of doing such. One!" Blaire practically begs her older sister. But it appeared quite clearly that she wasn't intending on listening as she closed the book and stood to her feet.

"As I have said before, the answer still remains no," She replies. Ay this point, Blaire was tired of hearing nothing but no's. She was fed up with it; she could no longer tolerate being treated like a kid!

"I know the reason why you won't let me..." Blaire says, causing Noella to stop in her tracks and turn her cranium so that she was looking at her from the corner of her left eye.

"Oh? And what would that be?" She asks, obviously intrigued by what inane answer her sister would supply her. "Well, I'm most definitely interested now more than before. Please do explain."

"...You're afraid..." She replied.

"Afraid?" Noella reiterates, scoffing afterwards. "Of course I'm afraid. Someone as immature as you having to learn these spells is a recipe for disaster. Now, if your done with these mind tricks, I'm going to my room. You can feed yourself." Noella continues to walk after saying this.

"Yes, it will only lead to disaster...disaster of your reputation as a prodigy in this family..."

"What?" She halts once again.

"You heard me. Prodigy. It taken years for you to develop your power to what it is now...yet you know that my power surpasses your own, even at my current age, and you don't want me to read from that book because you know I can execute those spells within it..." Blaire elaborated, smirking. "And if I do that, then the "family prodigy" won't be your name anymore-, will it? It will be just Noella, like it was before."

Noella donned a rather serious demeanor, meaning that she was no longer able to tolerate this silliness from Blaire. And approaching her sister, they were face to face.

"What? Did I hit a nerve?" Blaire asked. She could tell that her sister was serious now, meaning her plan to get her attention was successful. But she also gave off an intent to kill, which made her somewhat remorseful since she had more experience with magic that can kill people. Maybe provoking her was a bad idea.

"You better watch watch yourself, brat...or else you might be eating more than you can chew." Was all she said, leaving her sister and disappearing upstairs. Blair could only watch as she did so, since there was really nothing more to say. But this was not the end...this was far from it. She was going to get her hand on that book, tonight.

Night fell. Aside from the ghastly rays of the moon entering the house from various windows, the house was pitch black. Blaire, who was waiting patiently in her room for the opportunity to strike, finally saw the light beneath her sister's room door go out, signalling that she was going to sleep. Blaire sets her master plan of infiltration into motion, casting a cloak enchantment, Chameleon's Skin, to make herself invisible. She then exits her room and approached her sister's door. Grasping the knob that lead inside, she made sure to turn it clockwise gently, pushing it open slowly so that it wouldn't make any sounds. She tip-toes into her sister's room, making her way in. The book-it was right on the dresser beside her bed.

Tip-toeing across the floor, some wood tiles made audible noises as her foot made contact with them, causing her sister to stir in her sleep. But that was all she did. Blaire continued to approach her dresser, the book just within her grasp. She slowly reaches out, her hands twitching. She was so close, just one more step and she's home free. Her slender digits finally grasp around the rough texture, and slowly, she lifts it, bringing it towards her. She had to force herself not to burst out her happy dance from how happy she was. She then makes her way out of the room and closes the door behind her. Her infiltration plan had been an utter success, and she couldn't wait to try some of these techniques that she had seen earlier.

Entering her room, she then closes the door and deactivates the cloaking spell. She takes her seat in the center of her room floor, the book placed before her. She couldn't contain her elation, literally performing some spontaneous movements that mimic poorly executed dance moves. Though she had a reason to be happy-she had successfully retrieved the book.

"Now, without further wait, let's get some spells." She opens the book and begins to read. The first ten pages were stuff she already knew, but as she got deeper, she notices that the spells were becoming more intermediate, but not of them were hard to execute at all. Was this her reward? Was all the trouble of getting into numerous arguments with her sister...all for this? Bullshit! There had to be more.

Blaire continued to scan page-from-page, hoping that she would find something different and challenging. She then noticed the black pages. Now those were begging her to read them because they were separated from the rest. She quickly goes to the back pages, where the pages were, continuing her search from there.

"Taboo Enchantments," she reads, "these following pages contain taboo material; none should practice them. These are strictly prohibited from being used and can result in injury if executed improperly..." Blaire was actually considering not going any further. If she executed these poorly, she could actually cause harm to herself, and she didn't want to do that. However, at the same time, the risks were what made it so enticing, and the blonde couldn't help desire to see them. Plus, she had more than enough magic for her to execute the spells, so she should be alright...right? There was only one way to find out...

She flips the black pages, reading each spell, some worse than the next. There were some dangerous spells-incinerate people by looking at them, summon a giant man-eating plant to eat your enemies, cause element disasters...incredible. She continues to search until she stumbled unto creation magic, one of which caught her eye was the "Horn of Man". Just what the hell was that?

She read more about it, and in doing so, learning that it was spell capable of giving the person the ability to grow a...male's appendage!? Blaire's eyes grew wide with surprise...and a bit of wonder. She had always wondered why men liked stroking themselves and what it would feel like having one herself. She reads the prerequisites to activate the spell, her noting that it edifyed that she had to use her blood and smear it upon the page. She also read the side-effects, gulping after reading the consequences of what could occur if done incorrectly. Still, she didn't let that deter her; she was going to continue anyway.

Pricking her thumb with her tooth, a trickle of blood ran down her thumb, which drips onto the page. After a few drops, the page began to emit a glow, which gradually began to grow brighter to a point where it was blinding and engulfed her entire room for a brief moment, until it faded. But that was it, nothing else. Had she failed? She began to examine herself, patting herself down...nothing. No penis had appeared, the side effects hadn't kicked in-nothing. Blaire sighed in disappointment. Just when she was curious about what it felt like to have one...

"Oh, well...I guess it didn't work. I'm going to look at some more spells, then I'm going to return this book. I can't hold it for too long," she notes to herself, flipping some more pages. Then it hit.

"What the!?" Her vagina felt like it was on fire, this sensation growing more profound by the second. Dropping the book, she lays upon the ground. She didn't know what was occur, but what she did know was that something was coming out of her from her vagina. She began to panic since she had no idea what was going on. And when in trouble, what was the one thing she did?

"Noella! Noella!" She calls out to her in a clear state of panic. It was then that Noella's rapid footsteps were heard, her bursting into the room, revealing that she in her purple nightgown.

"What! What is going on!?" She asks frantically. She then takes a minute to look to her right, realizing that she had her book, and-oh, no-that she had been using the black pages! This is exactly what she was warning her about!

"Blaire! Blaire, are you ok?" She inquired as she kneels down beside her. Blaire was grasping her crotch, anguish evident upon her face. She takes a moment to examine the page that she had been looking at, and upon realizing that it was the "Horn of Man", surprise struck her.

"Blaire...did you-did you cast the Horn of Man upon yourself!? Are you crazy!? That is a black spell-strictly taboo!" She informs Blaire. But it wasn't like she didn't know this anyway, otherwise, she wouldn't have used the spell in the first place.

"No-Noella...something is coming!" Announced Blaire. Noella, unaware of what changes were coming, examined her. It was then that she saw something blooming from her underneath her skirt, it steadily rising as it was developing shape, the sound of the fabric being ripped pervading the air. It was the Horn of Man; a penis. Blaire seemed at ease after this occurred, with her being able to relax now that it arrived. It was fully erect, being about 9" in length as it stood at attention. Noella could do nothing but gawk at it.

"I-Is that..."

"Yeah, Blaire...it's the enchantment you casted on yourself; the Horn of Man..."

Instinctively, her right hand reached out, with her slender digits wrapping around the shaft. This was incredible-she could feel everything! She could feel her delicate hand gently gripping her, the nerves sending messages of pleasure to her brain. Blaire had never experienced such a thing before. Soon, her body took over, responding to the amazing sensation and doing its best to keep it up by resuming to stroke it. And she had done so shamelessly, omitting the fact that Noella was still present. Her eyes eventually closed, focused solely on pleasuring herself more than anything.

Noella watched, her cheeks a shade of red. Had she forgotten she was here? It seemed that after stroking it a few times, she had become completely engrossed in the experience altogether. But she couldn't deny that she didn't find it intriguing to see such a thing. Did it really feel that good...?

Blaire's hips began to move by impulse, and she was biting upon her lip as her concentrated look deepened. Tension was developing within the nerves of her new cock, which were gradually growing more powerful the more she strokes it. Some pre-cum was already expelled from the tip, the veins beginning to show. There was no going back now. Blair felt her heart jump as she approached the threshold, her hips rising. It had taken more aggressiveness to get her over the hump, the tension finally reaching its highest point, with her orgasm that much closer. She finally achieved her climax, the strong contractions within her penis happening soon after and causing strings of a pearl-colored substance (semen) to be discharged and shot in arches from her as Blaire's form was inflicted with intense sensations that left her trembling. After a few seconds, the contractions faded and the flow ceased. Blaire's eyes were rolled back in her eye sockets as she was recovering from such a blissful release.

Noella, speechless, donned an expression of utter disbelief. She had just witnessed her sister ejaculate...and, oddly, she felt aroused by that. But she was still hard. Did she still have more, even after shooting so much?

"Bl-Blaire? Are you ok?" She asks, curious. Blaire looked at her with a smile upon her face.

"I feel great! I still have much more left!" She replies. "Noella...I want you to feel it next..."

"Wh-What?! There is no way you putting that in me!" Noella refused, crossing her arms and looking away. Suddenly, she felt Blaire grasp her arm, causing her to look at the younger sibling.

"Don't deny it...I know while you were watching, you were aroused as well..." She said, a smirk upon her visage. "Please...as my sister, I'm asking-no, I'm begging-for you to help me undo this spell..."

Noella couldn't help but sigh. She couldn't leave her sister like that-it would be cruel to, even though she liked seeing her suffer. Though, another side of her was questioning the fact that why should she help, if she was the one that deliberately got herself in this situation. But they were sisters, meaning that they would have to help one another when they needed to.

"Fine...I guess I could help..." Noella said, this making the blonde happy. "Seeing as this is nothing more than a male's organ, all we have to do is empty it, meaning you will have to make you release a lot more until there's nothing left."

Blaire was able to comprehend this, both looking at her penis, which was demanding more attention. Noella, knowing what was required of her, instructs Blaire to sit upon the bed, with her kneeling before her. Noella then takes her into her mouth, using the orifice to stimulate her. And so far, it proved effective. As she felt Noella's lips envelope her, her tongue rubbing against the underside, Blaire couldn't contain herself. She throws her head back, her right hand resting upon the top of Noella's head.

"Wow...Noella, you are amazing at this...Have you been doing this before?" Blaire inquired, only to have the older sibling glower at her in response, immediately making her regret asking such a explicit question. It was then that she decided to quit being so inquisitive and enjoy this, since this was probably going to be the last time they do such. Blaire was really starting to get immersed in the situation, that obvious by the fact that she had her eyes closed. She desired more of stimulation throughout her entire penis, rather than just third of it, the reason why she was forcing Noella to swallow more of her. But the truth was is that Noella wasn't over her gag reflex, meaning that if she took more, it would trigger it. Though, she was doing her best.

Unexpectedly, Blair rose to her feet and grasped Noella by the hair with both hands. She had grown irritated with her lack of skill, leaving the female wanting more, the reason why she had to take into her own hands. Noella, sitting there, allowed this to occur, glaring up at her younger sibling as she was thrusting into her mouth. Blaire couldn't believe how good it felt, and the stimulation of her organ in her mouth was beyond incredible. Though, she was getting closer as she continued to do so, unable to suppress this for much longer. She could already feel the tension developing within her once again, informing her that yet another orgasm was approaching. And after knowing how awesome the first felt, she was looking forward to yet another release of that caliber of bliss, or if not, something greater.

The feeling had become more profound at this point, to a degree where her slender digits were grasping her head much tighter now. Her movements picked up as well, that expression she wore returning as well. Noella knew she was going to blow, but she hoped that she wouldn't do so in her mouth. She could feel it swelling up as it was still inside, Noella tapping her outer leg to convey that she was wanted her to cum aborally and not in her mouth. Blaire neglected this, more concentrated on her own release rather than anything else. And after a minute of face humping, a second load was released, with all of it being stored within her mouth. Noella had no other mchoice but to swallow it, because she wasn't going to let her go until she did. After the throbbing ceased, Noella was released from Blaire's grasp, allowing her to catch her breathe and such.

"Hey! I was warning you not to cum in there!" Noella exclaims.

"Sorry...I got a little carried away..." Blaire replied. "But look at the bright side: my penis isn't hard anymore! We did it!"

Noella sighed of relief as she noticed that it was indeed true. The effective must've not been as long-lasting as they assumed. But atleast they were able to solve the problem.

"Now do you understand why I tell you that you are not mature enough for this type of magic?" Noella asks Blaire.

"Yeah, Yeah...I get it. I won't touch your book anymore..." Blaire replied solemnly. She then feels her sister's hand being placed upon her own.

"It's fine, because I'm going to help you get better at it. And together, we are going to make you into a great enchanter."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, just stay away from the black pages and we should be fine." Noella teased Blaire, them both laughing soon after.

-One-Shot Ended-


End file.
